La voz de Tomoeda
by Emmanuel Li Lamperouge
Summary: Sakura Li, por inexperiencia, comete un lamentable error: da a un periodista inescrupuloso una entrevista en la que habla de su amistad con un importante miembro de la iglesia, a quien acaban de nombrar cardenal, y termina involucrada en un gran escándalo. En titulares que recorren todo el país, se la acusa de haber tenido un romance con el.


_**Bueno bueno, he regresado, y esta vez con esta maravillosa historia. Me encantaría que aquellas personas con las que discutí, y me tildaron de todo menos bueno, leyeran y dejaran un review, besos a ellos :D**_

_**Bueno acá esta el summary completo:**_

_Sakura Li, cantante y profesora de Música que guarda celosamente su privacidad. Por inexperiencia, comete un lamentable error: da a un periodista inescrupuloso una entrevista en la que habla de su amistad con un importante miembro de la iglesia, a quien acaban de nombrar cardenal, y termina involucrada en un gran escándalo. en titulares que recorren todo el país, se la acusa de haber tenido un romance con el._

_Perseguida por la prensa, despedida de su empleo, acosada por sus vecinos, Sakura no tiene otra posibilidad que huir. Y decide regresar en secreto al hermoso y apartado pueblo donde nació: Tomoeda. _

_Para poder cerrar de algún modo este episodio desdichado de su vida y dejar en claro su verdadera relación con el sacerdote, Sakura se ve forzada a recurrir a una difícil alianza con Shaoran Kinomoto, un periodista que creció en los barrios mas podres de Tomoeda, que trato de triunfar en la gran ciudad, pero que, a pesar de sus méritos y su ambición, tuvo que resignar sus sueños y conformarse con editar el periódico local: La voz de Tomoeda._

**_Dejen un review porfa! :D_**

_**Capitulo I**_

Como todo, el alba llegaba a su debido tiempo en el lago. La oscuridad de la noche adquiría una profundidad azulada que se iba aclarando perezosamente para dar forma, gradualmente, a la copa de un árbol, el alero de una casa, el extremo curtido del muelle de madera. En días despejados como ese, la niebla delineaba los objetos con mayor lentitud, convirtiendo el lago en un estanque de cristal lechoso y la orilla en una desvaída aguada de acuarela con tonos anaranjados, dorados y verdes allí donde, habitualmente, se apreciarían los vivos colores otoñales. El atisbo de unos arándanos o de una barca definía el frente domestico del lago, pero los detalles se perdían bajo la neblina. Lo mismo ocurría con la separación entre reflejo y la orilla. El efecto, bajo el aire estático de la mañana, era el de hallarse bajo un caparazón protector.

Se trataba de un momento especial. Lo único que Shaoran Kinomoto habría cambiado era el frio. Todavía no estaba preparado para que terminara el verano. Pero, a pesar, de sus deseos los días decididamente más cortos de lo que habían sido dos meses antes. El sol se ponía más temprano y salía más tarde, y el fresco de la noche se prolongaba. Lo sentía y con él, lo sentían las aves que habitaban el lago. Las cuatro que observaba, dos adultos y sus crías, permanecerían en el lago otras tres semanas, pero empezaban a impacientarse y miraban al cielo ya no en busca de depredadores, sino presintiendo la migración inminente.

Mientras los observaba, parecían flotar en la niebla a menos de diez metros de su canoa, y a algo de cinco de la isla. Esa que era una de las muchas que habia en el inmenso lago Tomoeda. Entre la claridad del agua, la quietud del lago, y la abundancia de pequeños peces, estas islas seducían a las aves un año tras otro. No eran aves que se manejaran muy bien en tierra firme, pues sus patas se disponían demasiado atas bajo cuerpos grandes e incomodos. De modo que construían nidos en el mismo margen de las islas, desde donde podrían entrar y salir del agua con mayor facilidad. A Shaoran le resultaba penoso observarlos recorrer tambaleantes el corto tramo que separaba el agua del nido.

Pero aparte de eso, las aves eran un interesante espectáculo. Desde el nacimiento de los polluelos, en junio, habia observado como cambiaba el color de su plumaje del negro propio de las crías al marrón infantil y luego al gris pardo juvenil. Contaba ya, sin embargo, con los picos afilados y los cuellos lustrosos de los padres en una promesa de brillante futuro. Eran auténticas bellezas, con un vivo moteado blanco sobre los dorsos negros, franjas blancas a modo de collar, solidad cabezas negras y picos notablemente apuntados. Si con eso no bastara, poseían unos hipnóticos ojos redondos colorados. Shaoran habia oído decir que esa coloración ocular mejoraba la visión bajo el agua y lo creía. Esos ojos no pasaban nada por alto.

Los pájaros reposaban ahora sobre el agua, nadando grácilmente alrededor de la ensenada, balanceándose y contoneándose para acicalarse y sumergiendo las cabezas para pescar. Uno de los adultos comprimió el cuerpo y se sumergió, s energía palmípeda lo propulso hasta el fondo. Shaoran sabía que eran capaces de devorar hasta quince pececillos antes de salir a la superficie a gran distancia de donde se habían sumergido.

Escruto entre la niebla hasta que diviso de nuevo. Su compañero seguía flotando cerca de la isla y ambos adultos se mantenían alerta con los picos apuntando a un poco más alto como escudriñando la niebla en busca de noticias. Más tarde, en esa misma mañana, abandonaría a sus pequeños, recorrerían fatigosamente la superficie del lago y remontarían el vuelo. Despues de un par de vueltas tratando de ganar altura para alcanzar la de los árboles, volarían hasta un lago cercano para visitar a otras aves. Criar era una tarea solitaria y esta pareja habia cumplido con la vigencia y la ardua labor de mantener a los dos pequeñuelos durante meses, ahora les tocaba recuperar se vida social para preparar la migración invernal en grupos hacia la más cálida costa atlántica.

Las aves han repetido este ritual a lo largo de milenios. La misma inteligencia que ha garantizado su supervivencia durante tanto tiempo es la que anuncia a las nuevas crías que septiembre toca su fin, octubre trae días mas fritos e incluso escarcha y, con noviembre, llegan las heladas. Dado que necesitan cierta distancia acuática para despegar, deben abandonar el lago antes de que hiele. Y lo hacen. durante todos los años infantiles que Shaoran paso junto al lago y, luego, al regresar ya adulto para observarlos de nuevo, no habia visto muchas aves apresados entre el hielo, el instinto no solía fallarles.

El, por el contrario, se equivocaba más a menudo, ¿no era un error salir por la mañana en camisa y pantalones corto, desenado que fuera todavía verano, para verse de pronto asechado por el fio? a veces le costaba aceptar que ya no tenía veinte años, sino más de cuarenta. Era cierto que seguía midiendo un metro ochenta y estaba en buen estado físico, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía como antes. Sentía molestias en las rodillas, tenía arrugas alrededor de los aojos, se le caía el pelo y se congelaban sus extremidades.

Pero con frio o sin él, Shaoran no se marchaba de allí, todavía no. podía no ser necesariamente el preludio de un best-seller, pero su trabajo con las aves no habia terminado aún.

Se sentó en la canoa, con las manos en las axilas para calmarse y con los remos sueltos. Las aves estaban acostumbradas a su presencia, pero él no daba nada por sentado. En la medida en que mantuviera la debida distancia y respetara el espacio de las aves, estas lo recompensarían pavoneándose y cantando. Cuando el mundo permanecía extremadamente callado, la canción de esas aves se dejaba sentir tranquilizadora. Y así se presentaba ahora, abrumadora: un canto tan hermoso, misterioso y salvaje que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

También transmitían un mensaje. Era un grito de alarma. Por cierto de tono bajo, lo que convertía en una mera advertencia, pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo. Con el mínimo chirrido de madera sobre la fibra de vidrio levanto el remo. El agua lamia suavemente la canoa, mientras la desplazaba unos tres metros hacia atrás, entonces equilibrio su postura y quedamente volvió a guardar el remo, abrazándose los muslos para entrar en calor, permaneció sentado, escuchando, a la espera.

A su debido tiempo, un ave más cercana estiro el cuello y dejo escapar un lamento bajo y prolongado. El sonido no era muy distinto de un gemido de coyote, pero Shaoran no confundía jamás el uno con el otro. El lamento del ave era, a la vez más elemental y delicado, una invitación al diálogo. Un adulto llamaba a otro en una sucesión de sones hipnotizan tés que hizo que el ave más distante se acercara planeando. Incluso estando separados por algo más de tres metros, seguían hablando, con los picos prácticamente cerrados y las gargantas alargadas elevando el todo del sonido.

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Esta era la razón por la que habia regresado al lago, el motivo por lo cual, tras renegar de Tomoeda a los quince años, se habia desdicho a los cuarenta. Algunos dijeron que lo hizo pro trabajo, otros por su padre, pero la verdad, al fin y al cabo, debía vincularse a estas aves, que significaban algo salvaje y seductor, pero simple, directo y seguro.

La vida de las aves consistía en comer, acicalarse y procrear. Era una vida honesta, desprovista de toda pretensión, ambición y crueldad. Las aves no dañaban a los demás, a menos que su propia existencia se viera amenazada. A Shaoran le resultaba muy reconfortarle.

Así que permaneció allí un rato más, aun sabiendo que debía marcharse. Era lunes. La voz de Tomoeda debía llegar a manos del impresor el miércoles al mediodía, ya contaba con el material de sus corresponsales, uno por ciudad. En el supuesto de que las debidas secciones ya contuvieran los artículos prometidos por las personas oriundas de Tomoeda, iba a tener mucho trabajo, leyendo, corrigiendo, pulsando, cortando y pegando. si esos artículos no estaban donde debían, llamaría a Tomoeda y los cuatro pueblos vecinos que cubría el periódico el mismo y, si no acababa de llenar el espacio, pondría algo más de alguna entrevista de alguno de los escritores famosos contemporáneos.

De ese material tampoco podía nacer un libro, se dijo. Un libro debía ser original. Tenía fichas repletas de ideas, carpetas que rebosaban de anécdotas que habia ido recogiendo desde su llegada a la ciudad, pero nada lo inspiraba para ponerse a escribir, al menos no u libro. Sin lugar a dudad se mantenía ocupado en el trabajo de La Voz de Tomoeda, pero sobre todo entre los martes al mediodía y el miércoles al mismo día. Shaoran era de esos que hacia todo a última hora. Escribía bajo la amenaza de una fecha límite, le gustaba el ruidoso ajetreo de la redacción, y la perversión de mantener en espera agobiante al redactor en jefe.

Naturalmente, el redactor en jefe ahora era El. Y el responsable de producción, de las fotos, de las notas sociales, de la compaginación, La voz de Tomoeda no era el Tokyo post. Ni de lejos y, en ocasiones, eso le molestaba, muy seguido siendo sinceros.

Pero esta no era una de ellas.

Sus remos seguían inmóviles, y los pájaros continuaban llamando. Luego, hubo una pausa y Shaoran oso imitar el sonido. Una de las aves respondió y en ese instante breve y embriagador sintió que formaba parte del equipo. De inmediato, con la reanudación del dúo entre los paros, se vio de nuevo excluido, como una especie aparte.

Pero sin frio. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía frio. La niebla iba disipándose por el brillo del sol. Cuando algunos parches azul se dejaron ver entre la neblina, Shaoran supuso que debía ser cerca de las nueve. Estiro las piernas y reclinándose apoyo los codos sobre la borda. Volviendo la cara al sol, cerró los ojos, respiro aliviado y se quedó escuchado el silencio, el agua y las aves.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el sol empezaba a herir lelos parpados y el peso de la responsabilidad se hizo demasiado grande para seguir ignorándolo, se incorporó. Durante unos últimos minutos, siguió observando y absorbiendo sea lo que fuere lo que aquellas aves le proporcionaban. Enseguida suave y silenciosamente, aunque con desgano, recupero los remos del piso del bote y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Lo estupendo de tener barba es que elimina la necesidad de afeitarse. La suya era una barba ya bastante acentuada, ósea que solo le hacía retoques de vez en cuando. Lo mismo ocurría con la corbata, no la necesitaba, ni tampoco planchar camisas. Toda ropa informal. No tenía que preocupar de que los calcetines hicieran juego con la ropa que usaba.

Todavía gozaba de la novedad de poder ducharse, vestirse y en diez minutos estar ya en camino. Y que camino. Sin tráfico. Sin otros coches, sin policías. Sin límites de velocidad. Solo un camino acompañado del do lados de muchos árboles.

En ese momento del año, tras la retirada de los veraneantes, el censo de los residentes habituales era de aproximadamente de 1500 personas, se espera unos 20 nacimientos en invierno, y habia unas 10 personas mayores o enfermos terminales. Habia unos 40 chicos en la universidad, si regresarían o no era un enigma. En la juventud de Shaoran, se marchaban para no volver, pero eso habia empezado a cambiar.

Hizo una breve parada en la tienda del pueblo, donde termino discutiendo de politia con Charlie , el propietario y, luego, con su esposa, Annette.

De regreso al pueblo, giro a la altura de la oficina de correos y prosiguió hacia la casa amarilla victoriana que se erguía entre aquella y el lago. Subido a la furgoneta, que era una gratificación laboral alargo el brazo por encima del asiento para alcanzar la cartera, se la colgó del hombro, y recogió las ediciones del día de cuatro periódicos distintos, una bolsa de pan quesillos, y los termos, se colgó la bolsa a la boca y examino su llavero, al tiempo que atravesaba el camino de tierra hacia la puerta lateral de la casa.

Seguía examinando las llaves cuando abrió la puerta mosquitero con el hombro, la puerta detrás de esta era de caoba, bien barnizada y tallada por un artista del lugar. En ella habia un docena de placas metálicas. La primera hilera estaba dedicada a las cuatro ciudades aledañas: Ashcroft, Hedgeton, Cotter Cove y Center Sayfield. Las filas inferiores eran dedicadas a Tomoeda, específicamente a la policía a los bomberos, la iglesia, la fábrica de tejidos, y le golf club. Y cierta altura se podía leer la placa mayor que decía: La voz de Tomoeda.

La puerta se movió aun antes que Shaoran introdujera la llave en la cerradura. Mientras la acababa de abrir de un codazo, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

- ¿Jenny?- llamo-. ¿Jenny?

- ¡En el baño!- fue la respuesta.

Nada nuevo, pensó. Pero, al menos, Jenny habia venido.

Despues de lanzar sus llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina Shaoran subió rápido las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, una hermosa habitación amplia, y una ventanal que daba de lleno al lago, y daba una vista asombros.

El teléfono seguía sonando, dejo caer los periódicos y la bolsa sobre su escritorio, dispuso los termos a un lado y abrió la ventana de par en par. El aire del lago era nítido, la luz del sol se derramaba sobre las laderas de las colinas al este, encendiendo vívidamente los grandes pastizales antes de llegar al lago.

- Buenos días, Armand - dijo Shaoran tras descolgar el auricular

- Tardaste mucho en atender - dijo su editor con voz ronca - ¿Dónde has estado?

Shaoran seguía contemplando la vista al lago.

- Oh, nada por ahí

La voz del viejo se suavizo.

- ·oh, nada, por ahí·. Siempre me cuentas lo mismo y sabes que no puedo discutirlo. El maldito lago tiene demasiados ramas de los arboles caídos, de modo que no pudo ver lo que hacer cerca de tu casa. Pro el periódico es lo que me importa, y en eso te las arreglas bien. Mientras siga así, puedes dormir hasta to tarde como quieras. ¿Recibiste lo que te mande? Liddie lo puso en tu compartimiento.

- Sigue allí- dijo Shaoran sin siquiera comprobarlo, pues la mujer de Armand era de plena confianza. También estaba absolutamente dedicada a su marido. Los deseos de Armand eran órdenes para ella.

- ¿Que más tienes? - pregunto el viejo.

Shaoran trabo el auricular entre el hombro y la oreja y acto u n puñado papeles Dell maletín. Habia marcado las páginas de la semana la noche anterior y hora las esparcía sobre la mesa.

- La noticia más importante es un informe sobre la ley de enseñanza que se presenta ante la legislatura estatal. Un artículo de dos páginas con la foto en la esquina interior izquierda. Sigue una sección de opinión, habrá una del representante local y otra del director de la escuela Seijo.

- ¿Qué dice tu editorial al respecto?

- Ya sabes lo que dice.

- A la gente del pueblo no le gustara.

- Probablemente no, pero o invertimos hoy dinero en las escuelas o lo tendremos que invertir mañana en seguridad social.

El problema era la procedencia del dinero. Pero no deseaba discutirlo con Armand, que era uno de los propietarios más ricos de la zona y resultaría afectado si se duplicara los impuestos sobre la propiedad, así que paso a la página siguiente.

- La página tres está encabezada por un informe sobre el juicio contra Chris Dial: últimos discursos, sale el jurado, se emite el veredicto, Chris vuelve a casa. Tengo un artículo sobre repartición de beneficios en la fábrica textil y la recaudación de personal en el asilo de jubilados. El perfil humano sobre recién llegados lo dedico a Thomas Hook.

- No soporto a este tipo – musito Armand.

Shaoran destapo los termos.

- Eso es porque no tiene la capacidad para las relaciones públicas, pero si para las computadoras. Por eso su empresa vale veinte millones de dólares y sigue creciendo.

- No es más que un niño – respondió Armand irritado - ¿Qué va a hacer con todo ese dinero?

Shaoran sirvió café.

- Tiene treinta y dos años, casado y tres hijos, y en los seis meses que ha estado aquí, ha triplicado el tamaño de su casa, ha nivelado y echado grava en el sendero de acceso, ha construido otra casa como oficina en un lugar abominable que ofendía la vista, para hacerlo, ha utilizado contratistas, albañiles, carpintero, plomeros y electricistas locales.

- Está bien, está bien – interrumpió Armand. ¿Qué más?

- Hay un mensaje académico del director de la escuela. Empieza el año nuevo, tenemos ciento doce estudiantes, de veintidós estados y siete países distintos. Luego, hay noticias policiales, del departamento de bomberos, de la biblioteca. – Abrió el Wall Street Jornal y hojeo distraído los titulares-. Tenemos también la revista semanal de noticias de periódicos de Boston, nueva york y Washington. Y anuncios, toneladas de anuncios esta semana- sabía que a Armand le gustaría-; incluyendo una separata de dos páginas de las tiendas de Conwy. El otoño es buena época para publicidad.

- ¡Bendita sea! –dijo Armand- ¿Qué más?

- Noticias escolares, de la sociedad histórica, del torneo triangular de futbol.

- ¿Quieres noticias impactantes?

Shaoran siempre quería noticias impactantes. Era lo que más extrañaba de la ciudad. Ansioso, se dejó caer en el sillón del escritorio, encendió la computadora y se preparó para teclear.

- Acaban de leer el testamento de Noah Thacken y la familia está furiosa. Le ha legado la casa a la segunda hija, de modo que la mayor amenaza con hacerle juicio y la menor con marcharse de la ciudad, y ya ninguna de ellas se dirige la palabra. Trata de ver que más averiguas.

Shaoran retiro sus manos y se balanceo en la silla.

- Es un asunto privado.

- ¿Privado? Cuando termine el día, la ciudad entera se habrá enterado.

- Exacto. ¿Para qué ponerlo en el periódico? Además, solo imprimimos hechos.

- Son hechos, ese testamento es un asunto de interés público.

- El testamento lo es, pero no el trauma personal. Eso es especular, y resulta abusivo. Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en…

- Bueno, pero la verdad es que aquí no pasa nunca sucede nada interesante – apunto el viejo, y colgó.

No, pensó Shaoran, por aquí no suceden muchas cosas divertidas. No habia material literario fascinante en la ley de ensancha, ni en un magante de computación ni en una trifulca familiar, y el juicio por fraude bancario contra Christopher Diehl estaba a años luz de los juicios por asesinato que el antes solía cubrir.

Sonó el teléfono. Lo descolgó tras la primera llamada.

- _La voz de Tomoeda._

- Hola, Kin. Soy Tomoyo.

Shaoran sonrió. Imposible no hacerlo al evocar a Tomoyo Li. Era una mujercita sonriente, siempre vivaz y de buen humor.

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo va?

- Ajetreada – dijo, haciendo sonar maravillosamente-. Tengo a Yue Tsukishiro en la otra línea, ¿quieres que te lo pase?

Shaoran miro la pared de las fotos, y clavo la vista en la que aprecia en una fiesta con otros reporteros. Yue Tsukishiro era el albino alto y delgado con una exuberante caballera plateada. Era extremadamente competitivo, de un autocontrol excesivo y no reconocería al aspecto de la lealtad ni durmiendo con ella. Habia traicionado a Shaoran más de una vez

Shaoran se preguntaba de donde habría sacado el curanderismo de llamar. Yue Tsukishiro habia sido uno de los primeros en retirarle el saludo cuando el decidió irse de Boston.

Curioso, le pidió a Tomoyo que hiciera la conexión.

- Aquí Kinomoto –dijo.

- Hey, Kin. Soy Yue Tsukishiro. ¿Cómo va, hermano?

¿Hermano? Shaoran se tomó su tiempo en responder.

- ¿Muy bien, y tú?

- Maiah, una verdadera carrera de ratas, como siempre. Ya sabes como es. Al menos, lo sabias. Debes de estar bastante tranquilo allá arriba. A veces yo también pienso en retirarme al campo, peor luego me arrepiento. ¿No es para mí, sabes lo que quiero decir?

- Seguro. La gente de por aquí es honesta. Te destacarías a leguas.

Hubo una pausa, luego un carraspeo.

- Eres algo brusco –se quejó.

- La gente de por aquí suele serlo. Así que, que quieres Yue? No dispongo de mucho tiempo. También tenemos fechas límites para las entregas.

- Bien. Vayamos al grano. Te hablo de periodista a periodista. Hay una mujer llamada Sakura Li que nació allí y vive aquí. Dime todo lo que sepas de ella.

Shaoran se deslizo en la silla, Sakura era la hermana de Tomoyo, la mayor pero no mucho, por lo que debía tener unos treinta y cuatro años. Habia marchado de lago Tomoeda para ir a la universidad y se habia quedado en la ciudad para hacer el doctorado, de música, creía recordad. Habia odio que se dedicara a la enseñanza y que tocara el piano. Y que tenía un cuerpo fabuloso.

La gente de la ciudad todavía seguía hablando de su voz. Habia cantado en el coro de la iglesia cuando tenía cinco años, pero Shaoran no era asiduo de la parroquia, y mucho antes de que ella tuviera edad suficiente para cantar en la trastienda de Charlie's los martes por la noche, el ya habia abandonado el lugar.

Sakura habia regresado en varias ocasiones desde que él vivía nuevamente allí, para el funeral de su padre, para acción de gracias o navidad, pero nunca se quedó más de dos o tres idas. Decían que no se llevaba bien con su madre. Shaoran no conocía a Sakura. Pero conocía a Ieran. Era una mujer muy dura. Por esa y otras razones, se sentía inclinado a otorgar a Sakura el beneficio de la duda si hubiera que buscar culpables.

- Sakura Li? –dijo, con cierta vaguedad.

- Vamos Kin! El lugar es pequeño. No te hagas el tonto.

- ¿Si no vive aquí, como diablos quieres que sepa algo de ella?

- Bien. Háblame de su familia. Quienes siguen con vida? Que hacen? ¿Qué tipo de gente son?

- ¿Porque quieres saberlo?

- La conocí y estoy pensando en salir con ella. Quiero saber en qué me meto.

Pensando en salir con ella. Ni soñarlo. Sakura Li era tartamuda, por cierto que mejoro mucho desde la infancia, pero Yue Tsukishiro no salía con mujeres con problemas. Requerían más dedicación de la que estaba dispuesto a dar.

- Es esto parte de alguna historia –pregunto Shaoran, aunque no podía imaginar que papel podía desempeñar Sakura en una historia de interesar a Yue.

- No, estrictamente personal.

- ¿Y me llamas a mí? –Puede que hubiera sido colegas, pero nunca fueron amigos.

Yue no lo pillo. Riendo entre dientes, dijo:

- Sí, yo mismo pensé que resultaba gracioso. Quiero decir, aparece ella proveniente de ese pueblo casi inexistente y resulta que es mismo en el que te has ido a esconder tú.

- Esconder no. Soy perfectamente visible.

- Era un modo de hablar. ¿Estamos susceptibles?

- No, Yue, andamos mal de tiempo. Dime por qué quieres averiguar datos sobre Sakura Li o cuelga el puto teléfono.

- Bien. No se trata de mí. Es un amigo mío quien quiere salir con ella.

Shaoran reconocía una mentira en cuanto la oía. Colgó el auricular, pero no lo soltó. Espero lo justo para cortar la comunicación con Yue, lo volvió a levantar y marco el número de Tomoyo.

- Hola Kin –dijo ella segundos despues en su voz risueña y descarada-. ¡Con que rapidez me vuelves a llamar! ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora por ti?

- Dos cosas –dijo Shaoran. Estaba de pie, una mano sujetaba el auricular y con la otra agarraba la cadera-. Primero, no dejes que ese hombre hable con nadie en la ciudad. Córtale, cuélgale el teléfono, haz lo que tengas que hacer. No es una buena persona. Segundo, háblame de tu hermana.

- ¿De Sonomi?

- De Sakura. ¿Que ha estado haciendo de su vida?

_**Bueno bueno, que les parecio el primer capitulo? prometedor, aburrido, demasiado extenso, porfa dejen review para saber su opinion :D Es extraño ver a nuestros amados SyS mayores con ams de 30 verdad ;D dejen opinion y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


End file.
